marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bruce Banner (Earth-199999)
Just a quick question, but do you think that while samples of the Super Soldier serum were shown to exist in "The Incredible Hulk", it was actually the secret of the "Vita-Rays" which were lost? Steve Rogers was shown being bombarded with Vita-Rays after he was injected with the serum in Captain America: The First Avenger , but perhaps Bruce's use of gamma radiation had a similar, albeit different, effect? Halforc80 12:11, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hulk's height is 8'1", people. This is the height of all Hulk's real size statue, from The Incredible Hulk and The Avengers.--DiggerTaker 14:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Halforc80, yes. The Gammma rays is used instead of Vita-rays, because the army was trying to test different types of radiation. The Hulk appeared after combining the serum with an overdose of gamma radiation.--DiggerTaker 14:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) First of all Halforc80, I agree. It could be. I think we should add more stuff to this wiki page. Like more thing in the Avengers topic and describe the refuge of Banner during the five years. --DiggerTaker 00:16, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :If anything, the article already looks more than complete as it is. And as far as the years on the run are concerned, haven't we already documented everything we know? -- WarBlade 04:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::If it's not broke don't fix it. This is one of the healthier articles on the site, from what I can see.--MutantMenace 04:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Fan theory "It's possible that the Hulk in his solo movie was The Professor Hulk/Smart Hulk pretending to be stupid as he does in the comics, this can aswell be confirmed by the fact that Banner trusted him to battle Blonsky and coming to some kind of truth at the ending(when he had glowing green eye and smiling) yet no longer trusting The Hulk in Avengers. In Avengers we see a much more Savage Hulk attacking an innocent woman (Black Widow) a reluctant Banner unwilling to transform only until the world may come to an end." I think this is really pushing it when it comes to speculation. I doubt anybody seriously thinks the Professor Hulk appeared in any of the Avengers films. I suggest deleting it entirely.--MutantMenace (talk) 03:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) VOTE I think that this should be taken into a vote considering other characters on this site have a Fan Theories section unmoved and fan theories are just that. The fans decide if the above statement along with the other theory should be instated.--User:Cesar-Hulk (talk) 02:04, July 01, 2012 Wikis exist to document known subjects. Wikia blogs exist so fans can express their opinions (and things like fan theories). It's a simple equation really. The article should be an authoritative text on the subject, and not a forum of theories. -- WarBlade (talk) 13:37, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Moving to Robert Bruce Banner I saw that that was suggested but if I remember correctly in the Earth-199999 Continuity it is never stated that his name is Robert Bruce Banner its always just been said as Bruce Banner or Banner or Dr.Banner or Bruce. I have never heard him be called Robert Bruce Banner anywhere in this continuity and while Robert Bruce Banner is his name in the Earth 616 continuity it doesnt seem like that name applies to the Earth-199999 Continuity as he has only ever been called Bruce or Bruce Banner. if you have an example of where he is called Robert Bruce Banner in the Earth-199999 Continuity let me know (I own the Incredible Hulk on DVD so I can watch through it and I have seen Avengers Multiple times and can remember a lot of stuff from there as well) but yeah if you have an instance of him being called Robert Bruce Banner in the Earth-199999 Continuity please let me know and I will gladly rewatch the Incredible Hulk and remember/look up the dialogue for Avengers to be proven wrong (again I will thouroughly watch through it/ Read through it again so if you say something just to troll I will know and it wont be accepted) but yeah if you have an instance of it let me know but from what I have researched and watched of the Earth-199999 Continuity he has never once been called Robert Bruce Banner and only ever known as Bruce Banner.Lordofninjas1 (talk) 17:34, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Though it is true that he was never referred as such in the movies, in the novelization of "The Incredible Hulk" (written by Peter David), it stated that his full name was Robert Bruce Banner. Unless stated otherwise, novelizations are considered canon, and as such, so does the full name stated. :Anton "mountnstream" KalKent (talk) 17:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::are Novelizations counted as Canon? its basically just a written version of the film (basically a Script in Book form) and how does it state that its his name (I've never read it nor even knew one existed so thats why I ask). and besides how many people have actually read or even know that the Novelization exists? I'm thinking that he is much more well known in this continuity as Bruce Banner (plus the film could Retcon what happens in the Novelization) so we should keep the name he is more well known as in this continuity which is Bruce Banner.Lordofninjas1 (talk) 18:11, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Sometimes novelizations are made to expand on things that the movie didn't cover. One good example of that is "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan". The novelization of that movie not only retold basically the same story, but it also expanded it, also filling in plot-holes that were present in the film. And like I said, unless stated otherwise, it's considered canon. As for "more well-known" vs. "fact based", we go for fact over popularity, so just because some fact is popular, that doesn't mean it's accurate to begin with. :::Anton "mountnstream" KalKent (talk) 18:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::The Name Of Bruce Banner in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is David Bruce Banner as in the Bill Bixby Series, because at the end Bruce is sending back her collar to Betty Ross, and in the box (letter or whatever) it clearly says "David B." so can someone please change the "Robert Bruce Banner" page of this reality? Dalehhor (talk) 19:47, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::He used "David B." as an alias, he's a fugitive, he would never use his real name to send a correspondence. It's just an easter egg to that series. :::::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 01:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :The name reference should point to the Novel then if that's where it comes from. What name is used in the credits for the movie? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Consulting my DVD collection, I can confirm that he is credited as "Bruce Banner" in both The Incredible Hulk and The Avengers. LoveWaffle (talk) 05:55, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, in a source such as credits the "alias" or how the character is mostly called are the only thing given. We can see that in "Betty Ross" instead of Elizabeth Ross, "Tony Stark" instead of Anthony Stark, "Pepper Potts" instead of Virginia Potts or "Loki" and "Thor" instead of their full names. :::Similar thing happens in every comic book recap and such things where it says things such as "Bruce Banner was a brillant scientist..." from Indestructible Hulk recap. Or "The Hulk - Bruce Banner - brillant man, Gamma-charged monster". Because we can all remember that that "Robert" was put by Stan Lee because he accidentally ran the first issues with Bruce Banner then mistakenly ran some more with Bob Banner. Notified of his mistake he announced the name of the Hulk's alter ego was Robert Bruce Banner. ::::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 17:16, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I was just answering Nathan's question. But, as no one cane seem to find any resource where his name is given as "Robert Bruce Banner", I don't know why this is still an issue. LoveWaffle (talk) 17:20, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :It says above that the name is from the novelization. Is that not the case anymore? --Spencerz (talk) 17:42, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Two things regarding that: 1) There's the issue of whether or not the novelization should be considered canon. 2) There's no definitive proof provided that shows his name is in the novelization, and since the novel is relatively esoteric compared to other related materials, it would be easy to claim that he's referred by that name there without anyone being able to disprove it. ::Unless someone can provide a scan, excerpt, or whatever else from the novelization where he is referred to as "Robert Bruce Banner", I don't think that assertion should be taken as fact. And even then, there's still the issue of whether or not the novel should be treated as canon. ::LoveWaffle (talk) 18:13, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Novelizations have been considered canon by the site up to this point, and I see no reason for that to change. But I agree that without some sort of proof that the novelization really says that his name is Robert Bruce Banner, we have no reason to accept it as proof. --Spencerz (talk) 18:33, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :I may have found visual proof. If you go to the amazon.com page for the novel (here) and use the "Look inside" option, there's a way to search for individual words in it. And by searching "Robert Bruce Banner", it brought up one page in the book. :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 18:51, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Just searching "Robert" yields 3 results. Still don't know if this should be treated as canon, though. LoveWaffle (talk) 18:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :That seems proof enough. Like I said, we have always considered novelizations to be cannon, as they're supllimentary to the film. I'm not sure why it should change now. --Spencerz (talk) 19:02, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Supplementary is the key word there. Novelizations are often created by one individual without any real input and/or consulation from anyone else involved in the film, which is why they often contain continuity issues and general assertions that are made nowhere else. And they very rarely if ever have any impact on any other material, no less what it ties-in to, so anything that first shows up in novelizations aren't to be found anywhere else. LoveWaffle (talk) 20:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I guess Marvel allowed/hired Peter David to make that novelization. :::Also, we've got this: :::From . Narrator: Nick Fury (his arm is next to Banner). ::::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 20:43, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's one of the things I think makes the novelization legit. It would be debatable if it's canon or not if you had someone write the novel, who've never worked with superheroes before. But in this case, you have Peter David, the guy who currently writes X-Factor, and several other comic series in his résumé. ::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 20:48, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Alias David Banner? Under aliases this page lists "David Banner". Where did he ever use this alias in the Earth-199999 universe? Perhaps this should be changed to "David B.", if this is supposed to be referencing that. It's only speculation, however logical, that David B. means David Banner-it's an alias and could be David Bruce or David Balaklava for all we know. If this is expanded in other media or in something I've forgotten, that's great-I'm just curious. --Shockthetoast (talk) 23:33, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Image Could this be Hulk's new pic? Or shall I just add it to the gallery? Awesomekid120 (talk) 22:26, December 23, 2013 (UTC)Awesomekid120 :I'll add it to the gallery, not because you can't do so, but because I had to rename it. Please, remember to follow our Naming Conventions whenever you upload a new file. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:30, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Shirt how come bruce has no shirt when he turns back into human form? : ::Because when he Hulks out, his shirt gets destroyed, whereas his pants don't. :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:35, October 10, 2014 (UTC)